Justice League (film)
Justice League is a two-part movie in development that's going to be about the formation of the superhero team of the same name. Cast *No confirmed cast Production History Although Christopher Nolan has been rumored to be director for a Justice League film,IESB Exclusive: Big Plans For Superman, Batman & Co Nolan himself wishes to keep the Superman and Batman series individual as he is involved in the making of both the next Batman and Superman films, "Marvel are doing what they are doing and people will either respond to that really well or they won't. It's not something I ever applied a blanket rule to, but Marvel characters are very different to DC characters... You've got to go back to that element of 'What do I see when I close my eyes and think of Batman/Superman?' And for me a big part of that is their individuality. They are extraordinary beings in an ordinary world... they are two very different characters but there's an elemental feeling of power in the iconography of those characters. To me that's originally because they stood alone, I need to hang onto that in my imagining of them".Christopher Nolan Discusses 'Superman' Plans, No Joker in 'Batman 3'Christopher Nolan on Batman and Superman DC Entertainment President Diane Nelson has also said they have no plans to connect future film projects together and will focus on keeping them separate. "We do have a very different attitude about how you build a content slate. And it isn't necessarily about connecting those properties together to build into a single thing. We think we've got great stories and characters that will lend themselves to great standalone experiences, and that's the way we're focusing on it."DC: We're Not Marvel - Movies News at IGN DC Entertainment Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns has made similar remarks, contradicting earlier statements he made regarding a shared film continuity.NYCC: Spotlight on Geoff John In June 2012, Will Beall was hired to write the screenplay for an upcoming Justice League film, in which Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman will be the main characters.‘Justice League’ movie hopes to finally bring Batman and Superman together on screenBeall writing 'Justice League' for Warner Bros. Warner Bros. announced plans for the Justice League film to have a summer 2015 release date to compete with the sequel to The Avengers, though they have yet to complete a script or officially hire a director.'Justice League' Will Hit Theaters in 2015, Do Battle With 'The Avengers 2' During an interview with the New York Post in November 2012, Man of Steel director Zack Snyder stated, “I don’t know how ‘Justice League’ is going to be handled. Honestly, I don’t. But ‘The Man of Steel’ exists, and Superman is in it. I don’t know how you’d move forward without acknowledging that,” and claimed that Warner Bros. expects him to "keep them on course" as regards to a potential cinematic universe.Zack Snyder Says 'Man Of Steel' Will Keep Things "On Course" For 'Justice League' Trivia *In January 2008, Warner Bros. announced the film was on indefinite hold, allowing options to lapse for the cast. The studio felt the script needed perfecting, which was impossible because of the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America strike. *Warner Brothers considered making the film in motion-capture animation at one point. *Marit Allen was originally hired as costume designer, but she died in November 2007. *In September 2007 George Miller had signed on to direct, but by 2010 he finally left the project. *At around October 2007, George Miller had cast the Justice League completely: D.J. Cotrona as Superman, Armie Hammer as Batman, model Megan Gale as Wonder Woman, rapper Common as Green Lantern/John Stewart, Adam Brody as the Flash/Barry Allen, Santiago Cabrera as Aquaman/Arthur Curry, and Hugh Keays-Byrne as the Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz). However, he couldn't begin filming immediately and the cast went on to do other films. *Columbus Short turned down the role of John Stewart. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead auditioned for the role of Wonder Woman. Christina Milian, a comic-book fan, approached the studio for the role. Teresa Palmer and Shannyn Sossamon were interested in the role. Jessica Biel turned it down. *Warner Brothers announced this film's release date as 2015 to compete with "The Avengers: Age of Ultron". *The film storyline is inspired by the "Justice League" comics 'The New Frontier' (a squad of heroes are formed to combat an ancient threat), 'JLA' (the Justice League combats alien threats), and 'The New 52' (Darkseid appears on Earth, in consequence forming the Justice League), as well as "The Avengers". References External links * IMDB Category:Justice League Films Category:Justice League (film) Category:Development Category:DC Cinematic Universe